Perdido en el tiempo
by Rwby666
Summary: Un suceso imprevisto, un solo segundo de reacción, y todo se volvió negro. Izuku Midoriya, atrapado en las manos del tiempo, tendrá que enfrentar un futuro que solo pensaba que vería en sus sueños, pero con un pequeño cambio que puede ser bastante impactante…


¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, esta es mi primera historia que publico en fanfiction, a pesar de que he estado en estos lugares por varios años. Siempre fui mas un lector que un escritor, pero decidí que valía la pena el intento de escribir algo.

Para mi primera historia, decidí escribir acerca de "My Hero Academia". Mas que nada porque Izuku es un rollo de canela, y puedo usar eso a mi favor para escribir algo interesante (creo...)

Siempre me gusto la actitud de Izuku, tan dulce y amable con los demás. Quiero usar eso como el enfoque principal de esta historia, como la actitud de Izuku influye a todos a su alrededor, y los une de una manera que el ni siquiera se da cuenta. (En resumen, esta historia tira para el lado "Family/Comfort")

Antes que nada, debo advertir que la historia esta basada mas en el manga, así que (SPOILERS) habrá cosas que no han pasado en el anime todavía; si no quieres adelantarte nada, te recomiendo que no leas esto.

La historia se basa más que nada después del capítulo 210, tomando en cuenta los nuevos poderes de Izuku y el verdadero potencial del One For All. El reciente arco finalizado (el de los villanos) será tomado en cuenta también, pero se intentará no hacer mucha mención de ello.

Sin más agregados, daré el descargo de responsabilidad y les dejare con la historia, ¡espero de corazón que la disfruten!

Descargo de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi, así como también al estudio de Bones. Mi única pertenencia es esta historia.

* * *

Resumen: Un Suceso imprevisto, un solo segundo de reacción, y todo se volvió negro. Izuku Midoriya, atrapado en las manos del tiempo, tendrá que enfrentar un futuro que solo pensaba que vería en sus sueños, pero con un pequeño cambio que puede ser bastante impactante…

* * *

Capítulo 1: Preocupaciones…

Era un día normal en la preparatoria U.A, todo el mundo parecía estar feliz, pero eso era de esperarse, pues los exámenes habían terminado, y por fin era el receso de invierno, las fiestas, y las benditas vacaciones.

Toda la escuela estaba alegre, y más aún la destacada clase 1-A, que parecía estar en la cima de la felicidad absoluta; mierda incluso Katsuki parecía feliz, y eso era algo que se debía tener en cuenta.

Su razón para estar mas felices no era de extrañarse, pues su querido profesor de aula, el héroe "borrador" Aizawa, A.K.A "papawa" como la clase lo veía (para su horror externo y felicidad interna, no es que jamás lo admitiría en público) los había invitado el centro comercial para festejar el fin de año. Desde su punto de vista, decía que necesitaban un descanso después de tantas malas situaciones que habían pasado.

Nadie se negó, y esa misma tarde toda la clase partió hacia el centro comercial, junto con Aizawa y All Might, que parecía mas que feliz de acompañarlos.

Mientras viajaban en el bus, toda la clase parecía entusiasmada con llegar lo antes posible, por lo que hablaban y hablaban sin descanso sobre lo que harían, comerían o jugarían. Su charla incesante causo una risa de Yagi, divirtiéndose con las caras que ponía Aizawa.

"_No debí invitarlos_" decía el pobre maestro, con ojeras en los ojos e intentando conciliar en vano el sueño por unos minutos, "_Se que son energéticos a mas no poder, ¿pero esto? Alguien debió darles de tomar el café de Nezu…"_

Yagi solo se rió más, mirando el hombre oruga que tenía en frente "_Ten les paciencia Shota, tú sabes que están felices porque los invitaste a salir, y mas aun que ahora tienen un descanso de las tareas de la escuela_" Explico el ya retirado héroe, mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de su silla "_Tus niños te lo agradecerán_" dijo mientras se burlaba del zombi que tenía delante.

"_Ja ja, que gracioso All Might, muy buen chiste, diría que tan bueno como tus habilidades de enseñanza_" contraataco Eraser, con un sarcasmo que era difícil de ignorar.

Yagi solamente se partió de risa, mientras decía que eso fue un golpe bajo.

Shota se rió también, pero luego se quedo en silencio mientras suspiraba "_Hablando de niños, deberías de hablar con tu protegido, no parece estar de muy buen humor hoy_" dijo mientras miraba fijamente a izuku.

Yagi no entendió hasta que miro hacia la dirección de que miraba Shota, efectivamente entendió la razón del comentario anterior.

Todos parecían felices, todos hablaban entre sí, inclusive el chico con temperamento cuestionable Bakugo y el callado y reservado Todoroki.

Todos menos Midoriya, que parecía mirar a la ventana del autobús, su miraba fija y pensativa no era de extrañar, el siempre era alguien táctico y pensativo, pensaba antes de actuar. Pero en estos momentos no debería de estar pensando, debería de estar divirtiéndose con los demás.

Entendiendo el mensaje de Aizawa, Yagi Toshinori se levanto para poder hablar con su sucesor, su aprendiz, su h-, bueno debería de cortar ese tren de pensamiento antes de que se sonroje y escupa cantidades preocupantes de sangre.

"_¿Mi niño?_" pregunto All Might, con una cara de preocupación evidente, si su voz no había dado a entender este hecho. Midoriya salió de sus pensamientos en seguida, y miro rápidamente a su maestro. "_All M-might, ¿todo bien?_" pregunto nervioso el chico de cabellera verde.

All Might se sentó en frente de él, y miro a Izuku mientras le decía "_Yo todo bien mi niño, pero que hay de ti,_ _¿hay algo que te inquiete?_" Izuku se intento hacer el desatendido, y le respondió que todo estaba bien, algo que no convenció ni un poco al experimentado héroe.

"_No me mientas mi niño, sé que algo te inquieta, ¿es acerca del One For All?_" pregunto su maestro, en un intento de encontrar la causa del problema. Izuku miro fijamente, y luego suspiro mientras bajaba la cabeza para mirar sus manos.

"_No es por mi poder All Might, lo he pensado y creo que entiendo como funciona el One For All, ya se que existe un núcleo, y ese núcleo posee la presencia de todos los anteriores portadores, sus voluntades, sus conciencias, rayos incluso sus quirks están impresas en el núcleo._" explicaba el joven mientras entraba en su modo de redacción y análisis total, para la diversión de Yagi. "_No se muy bien como conectarme al núcleo, pero se que existe y se que hay una conexión, por lo tanto, solo necesito más practica"_.

Cuando termino de hablar, Izuku se dio cuenta de que se había extendido una vez más, por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Yagi simplemente se rio, mientras le decía que no se preocupara y agitaba su mano. "_Parece que, si le has dado vuelta al asunto de tus poderes, pero no parece ser la razón de tu preocupación joven, entonces estoy en duda, ¿qué es lo que te inquieta mi niño?"_ dijo mientras volvía al tema principal.

Izuku volvió a suspirar, y termino decidiéndose que no importa lo que digiera, su mentor no desistiría, por lo que la mejor opción era decir la verdad. "_La verdad, es que, si_ _estoy preocupado All Might, no creo que ir de comprar haya sido la mejor de las ideas"_ dijo el joven, causando una confusión total en su maestro.

"_Joven Midoriya, si te preocupa el dinero, sabes que Aizawa invitara todo verdad, y si incluso así necesitas para comprarte algo, solo pídemelo y yo-_" Fue interrumpido por un grito de Izuku, mientras agitaba sus manos en total desesperación y vergüenza absoluta. "_N-no es e-soo All Might!, no es por el dinero ni nada_" Izuku sentía su cara caliente, podría morir de vergüenza si su mentor simplemente le daba dinero para que se comprara cosas.

Yagi levanto una ceja, y pregunto entonces que cual era el problema. Izuku se tranquilizó y respondió un poco bajo "_tengo miedo por lo que pueda llegar a pasar_"

Eso si desubico a Yagi, y si antes no estaba preocupado, ahora lo estaba sin duda alguna. Todo lo que podía hacer es mirar a su joven alumno, y preguntar por lo bajo "_¿Miedo_ _de lo que pueda pasar?, joven a que te refieres con eso?"_

Respirando hondo, el niño expreso sus inquietudes "_All Might, siempre que nos tomamos las cosas con calma pasa algo, siempre que pensamos que podemos relajarnos y tomarnos un descanso, los villanos aparecen y nos atacan. Tengo miedo porque no sabemos que pueda pasar, miedo porque solamente son dos héroes profesionales y un grupo de niños con licencias, pero todavía inexpertos. Tengo miedo porque, porque…_" Las palabras costaban cada vez más, Yagi jamás pensó que vería de esa forma a su estudiante.

"_porque no quiero que les pasa nada a ninguno de ustedes_" Termino de decir, con lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

Era bueno que todos estaban muy encimados en sus conversaciones, porque si no, se hubieran dado cuenta de un momento que seguramente daría lugar a la validación de las teorías conspirativas de Todoroki.

Allí estaban, el famoso héroe All Might abrazando y consolando al futuro héroe que tomaría su lugar, Deku.

Lo había pasado por alto, Yagi había pasado por alto inconscientemente los sentimientos de Izuku. Por supuesto que estaría preocupado, se decía a si mismo, mientras se auto golpeaba mentalmente. El niño paso por muchas situaciones difíciles, Shigaraki, La liga de los villanos, All For One, Chisaki, el festival, ¡TODO! No era de extrañarse que estuviera con la guardia alta, estaba preparado para que algo pasara, y conociendo lo sobre protector que era con todos, el estaba cargando un gran peso al intentar proteger a todos de cualquier amenaza que pudiera pasar.

Definitivamente podía escuchar a Gran Torino regañándolo por idiota, golpeándolo con su bastón y todo, Y ni hablar de Nana, quien lo estaría fulminando con la mirada por no cuidar mejor de su sucesor. Dejando de lado los escalofríos, Yagi se decidió a tranquilizar a izuku, y resolver sus inquietudes de una vez por todas.

"_Mírame mi niño_" dijo el viejo héroe, haciendo que su alumno cumpliera con su petición. "_Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de tu condición, has pasado por tanto, y no fui_ _capaz de darte la seguridad que necesitabas, lo siento tanto_" Izuku quiso decir algo, pero fue silenciado por su maestro, este aún no había terminado.

"_Pero déjame decirte algo, no permitiré que nada malo pase hoy, ya haces lo suficiente con preocuparte por todo el mundo constantemente para que te andes persiguiendo con que algo malo pueda suceder. No quiero que un niño como tu se olvide de lo que es la diversión; sé que no puedo pedirte que no te preocupes por todo el mundo, por que lo harás sin importar lo que yo diga, lo único que quiero es que no te persigas por cosas que puedan o no puedan pasar ¿sí? Deja que yo y Aizawa nos preocupemos por esas cosas"_ Dijo con una voz muy sincera el viejo maestro.

Los labios de Izuku temblaron, parecía que iba a llorar devuelta, pero se secó rápidamente y asintió con la cabeza, un peso de sus hombros se había retirado y parecía estar más alegre.

Yagi le dio una gran sonrisa, y se paro para volver a su asiento, no sin antes decirle "_No estas solo, te lo digo yo, y te lo dice el primero_" le guiño el ojo "_ahora ve a hablar con tus compañeros, que casi llegamos al centro"_

Izuku asintió con la cabeza una vez más, no sin antes darle un último agradecimiento para después volverse y entrar a la conversación de sus amigos, que lo recibieron cálidamente y preguntaron dónde estaba.

Yagi Toshinori sonrió, y volvió a su asiento, en donde lo esperaba un cansado Shota. Este lo miro y le dijo "_¿todo bien con el chico problema?_"

Yagi se sentó a su lado, y le respondió con una voz triste y algo preocupada "_Se preocupa mucho Aizawa, temo que tantas malas situaciones lo hayan vuelto algo paranoico, no quiero que se olvide de disfrutar la vida"_

Aizawa, comprendiendo toda la situación con solo esa expresión de Toshinori, suspiro en voz baja y dijo "_Entonces será mejor de que lo hagamos sentir seguro, que no se olvide de que nosotros estamos aquí para protegerlos a todos ellos_" Su determinación era inquebrantable, algo que Yagi correspondió y asintió de igual manera.

Ambos maestros harían que sus estudiantes disfrutaran de este día, todos ellos, sin importar que pasara.

* * *

Y ese fue el primer capitulo, ¿Qué les pareció?

Se que fue un poco corto, y parece un poco aburrido ahora, pero intentare hacerlo mucho mas interesante, una vez que haya acomodado todas mis ideas.

Cualquier comentario o critica es bienvenida, las apreciaría mucho para saber cuales son mis falles, y como podría mejorar.

Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo, tan pronto como lo termine. ¡Un saludo!


End file.
